


Helpful Hands

by Soft_Potato



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodhound is good with their hands, Elliott appreciates this, GET YA MIND OUT OF THE GUTTERS, Other, YOU NASTY MOTHAFUCKAS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Potato/pseuds/Soft_Potato
Summary: No summary. Just a short surprise.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Helpful Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I will write soft Mirage/Bloodhound till I die, my spite is strong. Fuck that one person, I will say this every time I post a mirahound fic.

Back and neck pain.   
Are not fun.   
At. All.

Elliott had found that out the hard way, having worked way way waaaay too long in one position had his neck and back killing him. Every time he stood up or even turned his head a sharp pain shot through him, he could barely stand up today from it, and it'd been going on for roughly a week now. In a few days he had a game which was going to suck ASS if he didn't get this fixed soon, he ends up looking online for some massage therapy but even so he can't find one that has decent reviews or one in the area. 

So he ends up in the Apex lounge absolutely miserable, he's trying to sit straight to lessen the pain when Bloodhound comes sauntering in with a few books. Ones they'd borrowed and are returning it looks like, upon seeing him on the couch they give a soft wave. He tries to wave back, he really does. But ends up tensing and his shoulders going stiff with pain, his expression goes from mildly annoyed to absolute agony in mere seconds. The pain is so jarring he ends up just laying back against the couch to try and stay still, his eyes shut tight the entire time so when he'd opened them and seen Hound standing behind him he almost jumped.   
“Elliott, are you feeling alright? “  
A simple question really, but their tone sounded of genuine worry for him. He lets out a pained breath and shakes his head slowly, hands trying not to twitch.   
“Sat too long in one spot. M’ back and neck are murdering me right now. Would you mind knocking me out with a well placed punch? “  
He asks almost through his teeth, eyes watering a bit at the pain darting down and up his spine. 

“Perhaps a massage could help you, I am not opposed to helping you if you'll allow me to? “  
Hound offers him, tilting their head to the side slightly. His eyes widen at their offer and his brows go up high in thought.   
“You…. You mean that? You'd go through hearing me whine and bitch about it? “  
He asks sheepishly and tilts his head up to them, they hunter had little to no interaction with him so it was fairly shocking that they'd offered him help. Bloodhound nods after a moment and chuckles at his expression sliding their hands along his shoulders.  
“I know if I asked the same of you, you would probably do the same “

With some help from hound he'd been able to get to their room for some privacy, even laying on their own bed for some comfort. He'd been thinking that they'd just massage the knots out of him but as they sit on his ass almost he has a feeling that it's going to be a bit more than that. Especially when they slide his shirt up and over his head before pushing him back down into a pillow, he shudders as he feels them lean over him for a moment. As he glances up to see what they're reaching for they pull back to their spot on him. He doesn't really get the chance to ask what they'd grabbed from the headboard because something lukewarm is dribbling down his spine causing him to jump.  
“Holy fuck- t-thats…… Oil? “  
He asks and glances back, Bloodhound merely chuckles and soon enough their bare hands are sliding along his skin. They're warmer than usual and along his back they honestly feel amazing, and apparently Hound knows what they're doing because they push against something that makes a knot untwist itself. It sure does rip a noise from him too, a shameless groan of a curse and his head falls into the pillow.  
“If I did not know any better, I would say you're going to enjoy this Elliott. “  
They tease and he only nods because fuck that knot had been there since the beginning of the week at least, they hum at his response and start kneading along his spine now. Applying pressure in all the right places. 

He swears his eyes roll back at some point in that moment, because he closes them and tries to roll into their hands. Hound chuckles quietly behind him and uses their palms to knead along his lower back, until moving up slowly. The action causes another tight knot to loosen, and he loses it a bit too.   
“Hoooooly jesus joseph and- Hound! “  
He nearly gasps, biting his lip as they slide along either side of his spine using enough weight that it should hurt. But all he can feel is the tense knots and muscles unraveling from it, he grabs at the pillow tightly once they move back down.   
“Did that cause any good? “  
They ask pulling back to dribble more oil onto him, he can only nod half mindedly because damn it felt almost as good as sex. Fuck no it was better that sex. He'd take this over any hot person on his dick, Bloodhound chuckles and slides their hands along his shoulders now. Kneading out his aches and worries like some type of cat, he can barely bite back the whimper working up his throat. 

He's absolutely done for once they move to his hips, he doesn't even care what they do at this point. Especially since he was pretty much a limp noodle at that time, they sure didn't mind his noises either. He nearly croaks as they slide their hands up his shorts though, eyes going wide as they massage the backs of his thighs. He can hear them humming along as they go, it feels beyond wonderful so he doesn't complain. He's a dopey mess once they're done, having even fallen half asleep for a moment.   
“You may rest if you'd like, I'll be cleaning around “  
Hound says to him, patting his cheek and leaving him there to wonder how he could repay them.

Maybe a month or two of free dinner from him sounded decent. Yeah that'd work.

**Author's Note:**

> Your mom suck me real hard thru my jorts


End file.
